We're having a party, a Halloween party
by Kat Reguba
Summary: Just a bit of floof for the holiday. There's a costume party in Storybrooke, and you won't believe who shows up!


Hey everyone! Just a little floofly Rumbelle story to get us through Halloween. I'll be honest, this one kinda ran away with me. But I hope you enjoy!

Still don't own anything.

* * *

Trying not to slip on all the leaves, Rumplestiltskin slowly made his way from his car up to his house, stopping to check the mailbox beside the door. Once inside and having shed his outer wear, he finally slumped down in his armchair to check today's mail. Bill, bill, rent check, bill, card? Frowning at the orange envelope in his hand, he reached over and grabbed the letter opener. Who in the world would send him a card, and in such tacky colors no less?

'You're invited!' The outside of the card read, further deepening the frown. He never got invited to anything. Curious, he opened it. 'Hello Rumplestiltskin! You are cordially invited to a Halloween Banquet this Saturday hosted by the Charmings. Festivities will start at 6:00 P.M. with dinner starting at 7. Please RSVP by Thursday. _Costumes are required_.' Rereading it again he still couldn't believe it. He, the Dark One, was invited to a Halloween _costume_ party? "So much for being the most feared being in all the land." Rumplestiltskin grumbled, about to shove the card back into it's tacky orange envelope and toss it in the fire when he noticed another piece of paper. Pulling it out he realized the writing was different from that of the invitation. 'Belle got an invitation too. You might as well pick out a costume. -David

Still grumbling, he slowly slid the paper and card into the envelope, resigned to his fate. There was no way Belle would turn down an invitation to dinner, even though he wasn't entirely sure she knew what Halloween was. "Perhaps I can get her a new book and she'll forget about it…" No, that would never work. He'd have to give it to her that day, otherwise it would be long finished by the time Saturday rolled around. She would consider it rude to ignore the invitation, then be angry at him for making sure she was late.

A knock on his door pulled him out from under his dark cloud, wondering how strange this day was going to be. First a invitation and now a visitor after dark? What next, dancing pink elephants? Apparently he didn't move fast enough, because the next thing he heard was the door slowly opening. Impudent upstarts! Didn't being the Dark One hold _any_ respect any more?! Deciding on just how to fillet his "guests" he strode into the hall and almost ran into Baelfire. "Sorry Papa" the young man reached out to steady him. "Henry wanted to stop by and see if you got your invitation. I didn't know if you'd heard the knock or not. You really should get a door bell."

"Annoying things. And besides, no one ever visits me." He groused. "Why don't you two come into the kitchen, I'll make tea." Quickly his son and grandson were out of their thick coats and following him down the hall. "Yes, I did receive the invitation. I had just finished reading it when you knocked." Henry took a seat at the small two person table while Bae leaned against the fridge. "Are you sure you sent it to the right place?"

"Of course we did!" Henry looked a little put out "Besides, it's not like no one knows where you live."

"That's what happens when you live in a pink house." Bae coughed, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

Glaring at his son, Rumplestitskin set down the tea tray, "Ba-Neal there's another chair in the next room if you'd like me to get it." While he didn't like it, he would try to grant his son's request to use his other name.

"Nah, I'll get it." He replied, ducking into the other room.

"So, what are you going to be?" Henry asked as Rumplestiltskin poured him a cup.

Blinking a few times, he frowned "'Going to be?'"

"Yeah, what costume are you wearing for the party? It's gonna be great! It's gonna be at my mom's house and Snow and David are hosting it and Granny's helping with the food and…" Doubtless the boy would go on for hours if not stopped.

"Your mother's house? Regina?"

"Don't worry, you're not the only one trying to figure out how he managed that." Bae said, setting the other chair down next to his son and grabbing a cup. "So, you wouldn't tell me, will you tell him?" He asked, pointing at Rumple.

Nodding, Henry smiled. Carefully he set down his cup, then turned to his grandfather, sticking out his lower lip and frowning slightly.

"Puppy dog eyes?" Bae exclaimed. "That's how you won them over?"

"Well he is your son." Rumplestiltskin pointed out. "If I'd had gold for every time you did that to me, we would have been rich. Though in our time it was called making calf eyes." He chuckled "And to answer your question, I don't know what costume I'm wearing. Though I could go as the Dark One. Managed to keep a few pieces of my old wardrobe."

"No, that's cheating!" Another frown from Henry "You can't just wear your regular clothes, it's gotta be a costume!"

"Well alright then. What are _you_ going to be?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." Henry mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

Bae sighed "That's all he'll tell anyone. I'm not sure magic could get him to talk." Seeing Rumple's curious look, he shook his head "No, that wasn't a request. We'll have to wait until Saturday."

"I assume you're dressing up as well?" The Dark One asked his son.

"Yeah, but I can't decide if I should ask Emma to dress up with me or not. Not that I know what to be, but it's nice to have options."

The three spent another hour talking about the upcoming party, Henry doing most of the talking, before Emma called looking for her wayward son. After showing them the door, Rumplestiltskin was starting to come up with an idea. And he was almost certain he had everything he needed in his shop.

**XXXXXXXX**

The library's doors opened with a soft _whoosh_ as Henry bolted inside, looking for its caretaker. "Belle? You in here?" He called, starting to search through the stacks as Neal followed closely behind.

"I'm back here Henry!" A voice called, leading the boy and his father back to the children's section where Belle was tidying up after an influx of visitors. "Hello you two. What brings you by today?" Henry's love of books was almost equal to her own, and he visited at least once a day, sometimes staying for hours if his parents allowed it.

"Need some help?" The boy asked, bending down to collect the books scattered over the floor.

Smiling, Belle nodded "Yes, that would be lovely. Mrs. Gander brought some young ones in for story time. It seems I underestimated the destructive power of small children." For a few minutes they worked in silence, finally getting everything straightened away. "Now, what can I help _you_ with?"

"We're looking for a book, about Halloween. Hook's still not getting it, so I thought a book might help." Henry explained, still wondering how Halloween was such a complicated topic.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Non-fiction books are in the front, festivals are on the second stack in near the bottom." She pointed towards the stack.

Again Henry was off, tossing a "thanks Belle!" over his shoulder. Neal sighed "I wonder if it's possibly to bottle that energy. We could sell it and make millions." He started to follow Henry when Belle spoke.

"I'm glad you're here Neal, I've been meaning to ask a favor of you."

"A favor from me?" He asked, surprised. "Uh oh, what did Dad do now?"

That earned him a chuckle. "Nothing yet. I need something from his house, but he can't know about it. It has to be a surprise."

"You do know Henry's mom is the sheriff right?" Another sigh "I'm guessing I don't get to know what you're looking for right?"

"Sorry, you'll find out soon. But if you don't want to, I understand. You just found your father, I would hate to be the reason he's upset with you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Papa's a grumpy old sort who needs to be challenged every now and then." Laughing he shook his head "Started off the day explaining Halloween to a pirate, now I'm agreeing to steal from the Dark One. I had more normal days in Neverland."

**XXXXXXXX**

Soon enough Saturday rolled around, everyone brimming with excitement over the first "royal" banquet since the curse broke. By some unspoken rule the womenfolk had all gathered at Regina's early to set everything straight and help each other get ready. Trying to balance between seeming too eager and falling past fashionably late, Rumplestiltskin strolled in just as drinks were being served. Taking a glass from the bar, he made his way out into the mayor's garden. Her prized apple tree was bedecked in soft orange lights, with cobwebs hung around the lower branches. He was just in time to watch Archie get a face full of web, causing the young man to panic trying to get the wispy stuff off. Apparently being a cricket had some effect on him.

Moving on, he found the hosts of this fair party chatting with his son and their daughter. Snow and Charming wore what looked like long robes, with the princess sporting glasses of some sort. The closer he got, the more confused he was. Bae seemed to be wearing a gigantic fur coat, with a metallic looking sash across his chest. Some how Emma made it to the party in regular clothes: trousers, shirt and vest, boots and a belt with her ever present gun. "Papa! You made it!" Bae hugged him close, causing him to almost choke on the fur.

"What in gods name are you son?" He didn't remember any such creatures in their land.

Emma and Bae shared a look. "Oh come on papa. Don't you know what a wookiee is?" When he shook his head, Bae sighed. "Alright, looks like you get to join the Star Wars marathon too.

"Don't worry, he's already roped us into it." David grinned, holding out a hand. "Nice costume by the way."

"Yeah, but what are you?" Emma asked, just as perplexed Rumple was about her outfit.

"That is what a knight looks like in our land." Snow supplied "You did a very good job on this Rumplestiltskin."

Unused to so much attention, the imp ducked his head. "Well, it's just some things I had lying about the shop. And just what are you two supposed to be?"

Snow looked hurt. "You mean you don't recognize Harry and Ron."

"Oh yes, from the books Belle mad-asked me to read." Seeing Snow's smirk, he attempted to change the subject. "By the way, where is Belle? It's not like her to be late."

"She still looked in Regina's bathroom with Ruby." Emma supplied, then grimaced. "Man that sounded wrong. Anyway she spoke to Ruby when she got here, the two of them headed upstairs to get ready and haven't been seen since."

"Shall I go break down the door?" He asked, brandishing the lance that took place of his cane.

"Well, lets ask Regina if she's seen them first." Henry and his mother slowly made their way across the lawn, stopping occasionally so Henry could talk to people. They finally joined the group, heads nodding all around. "Hi Henry, hi Regina." David smiled, reaching down to hug his grandson.

"Wow, the costumes turned out great!" Snow gushed, hugging Henry as well. The boy was dressed in red shorts, yellow shoes, and round things that looked like ears atop his head. Regina sported the same odd circles and yellow shoes, with a blue polka dotted dress. Rumplestiltskin was hoping someone would explain before he would have to ask. "Micky and Minnie was a great choice." Well, that didn't help any.

Judging from the lost look from David, he didn't know either. But for now he only asked "Did you by chance see Belle before coming out?"

"Oh yeah! She said that they'd only be a few more minutes." Henry answered.

The small talk continued for a bit, the awkward tension slowly leaving the group. "My my my, what a _charming_ little gathering!" Rumplestiltskin heard his voice say. And had he not been mid-swallow, he almost would have believed it.

"Wow Dad, I didn't know you could throw your voice." Bae said while everyone stared at him.

Managing to not spew his punch everywhere, Rumple looked around. "I can't. That wasn't me."

"Of course not dearie! That was yours truly." The figure on his right giggled, causing him to jump. Someone must have spiked the punch, because standing next to him was his dark self, golden skin and all. Clothing, hair, skin… it was like looking in a mirror. But it was the laughing blue eyes that gave it away.

"Belle?"

"And what's this?" She reached out and gently tapped his nose. "An honorable knight come to slay the monster?"

Wide eyes glanced at each other around the group before Emma spoke. "Okay, if there's a costume contest, she wins."

Rumplestiltskin was still in shock. "Belle, how…?"

"Oh, Neal helped in getting the clothing. The rest is thanks to Ruby's make-up." Belle answered, dropping back into her normal voice. "I don't know how you do it Rumplestiltskin. It took both of us twenty minutes just to get the boots on!"

"Ah, so that's what you needed." Bae grinned "Glad to know my efforts were not in vain."

Seeing Rumple still hadn't recovered, Belle took his arm. "If you'll excuse us for a moment." Gently she led him to a secluded corner of the garden. "Are you okay Rumple?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine. It's just…" he sighed "After the curse broke and you found me, I had this horrible dream where we kissed and broke the dark curse. But instead of it leaving like it should, _you_ became the Dark One."

"Oh…" She quickly kissed him, trying not to smudge anything. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any harm, I really just wanted to see if I could pull it off."

"You did that very well. For a moment I thought I was looking in a mirror. A credit to Ms. Lucas' handiwork I'm sure."

Belle grinned "Well, what's a party without a little magic?" She asked in his voice, mimicking his outlandish gestures perfectly. "Now sir knight, you may escort me back to the festivities. I believe there's mischief to be had!"

* * *

As always, reviews are loved!


End file.
